Mama's an Academy Student
by spswnaruhina
Summary: Naruto/mother is a fourth grader crossover: A baby shows up in the Hyuuga compound with evidence pointing to him being Hinata's, only she is still in ninja academy and the bigger problem is the kid's blond hair
1. What Hinata’s a Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: This is my first crossover and I hope it is good**

**Now as for why this isn't a SasuHina or NaruSaku which would technically be more accurate choices I went with the attitudes of the characters instead of who likes who, sure Hinata doesn't like Sasuke like how Natsumi doesn't like Daisuke, but Sasuke isn't the trouble maker that Daisuke is (plus he has no future with Leaf other then getting killed by Naruto when he tries to destroy it) , same with Sakura sure she doesn't like Naruto but she is a rabid fangirl when she was ten and wouldn't of changed to liking Naruto like Natsumi does to Daisuke, so I went with NaruHina since Hinata is more like Natsumi then Sakura and Naruto is more like Daisuke then Sasuke**

**O before I forget Naruto is 10 (same age as fourth graders) you can figure out everyone else from that  
**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 1**

**What Hinata's a Mom**

It was a peaceful morning in the Hyuuga compound until...

"HIASHI-SAMA COME TO THE LIVING ROOM QUICK" yelled a branch member.

"What is it?" asked Hiashi as he entered the room.

"Look at this" said the branch member.

As Hiashi looked at the pillow in front of him he saw a baby about one year old wrapped in a blanket with a bag sitting next to it. When the baby opened its eyes it still didn't seem like a reason to call for the clan head sure they had a bluish tint to them but they were still the eyes of a Hyuuga, even his own daughters' eyes had a slight purple tint to them.

"Why did you call me to see a baby, to waste my time, its mother is probably in the kitchen getting food for it right now" said Hiashi getting ready to activate the seal on the branch's head.

"L-l-look a-at I-its h-hair" said the branch member thinking he was dead.

"What about..." said Hiashi, just then he noticed hidden in the color of the orange blanket the baby was in, blond hair." Where did this child come from, there haven't been marriages outside the clan recently" said Hiashi.

"That might help us" said the branch member as he saw a charm necklace on the baby.

Picking it up Hiashi look at the back of the charm and saw the words 'Haku Namikaze', he then opened it and saw two pictures one that looked like his wife that past away five years ago and the other looked like the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"This is impossible its parents have been dead for at least five years" said Hiashi as he handed the necklace to the branch member, then the baby started to cry.

The branch member quickly and picked up the baby now known as Haku and tried to find out what was wrong as he put the necklace back on Haku.

Just then Hinata walked in the room both to tell her father how it went at the academy and to see why a baby was crying.

"F-Father I am h-home, w-whose child is this?" asked Hinata.

"We do not know all we know is that its name is Haku Namikaze" said Hiashi.

"Haku t-that is a cute name" said Hinata as she move closer to Haku, then asked "Is Haku a b-boy or a g-girl?"

"I haven't checked yet" said the branch member.

When Haku saw Hinata Haku immediately started to reach for her like a child for its mother, this caught Hiashi's attention and confused him even more.

Hinata then noticed the necklace and opened it what she saw was different than what the father saw but just as impossible, where he had seen his wife she seen someone who looked like her mother but with longer hair like she wanted when she was older, but what really surprised her was the other picture, where her father had seen the Fourth she saw the whisker marks of the boy she admired and liked, she saw an older Naruto Uzumaki dressed as the Hokage.

'That's Naruto, but his last name is Uzumaki, but father said that Haku's last name was Namikaze the same as the fourth Hokage' thought Hinata that's when it hit her and she looked back at the pictures and saw how much Naruto looked like the Fourth, for some reason someone didn't want someone to know who Naruto's father was, and she became one of three or four that knew who Naruto's father was. She decided that she would ask the Third about that first before talking about it to anyone else, and maybe he would know how Haku got here as well.

Now did Hinata believe what was going one was real, no, but she did believe that everything was true, yes. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by the word any mother wanted to hear but Hinata didn't want to hear it right now in front of her father.

"Mama" said Haku once the confusion of everyone acting weird worn off and recognized mother.

"Mama huh, well that is what you will be until we find Haku's real parents, and this will be a test for you, if you can prove you can raise Haku I will not disown you since you will at least make for a good wife to the noble I pick for you to marry" said Hiashi.

"B-but Father what about my c-classes at the ac-academy?" asked Hinata.

"You will just have to take it with you" said Hiashi.

"Very well" responded Hinata.

With that Hiashi and the branch member left the room. That's when Hinata heard what sounded like static coming from the bag that was next to where Haku was found, when Hinata opened the bag she found everything she could possibly need to take care of Haku, and that's when she heard the static again and she found that it was coming from a radio headset. As Hinata picked up the radio the static was replaced with a male voice saying "hello, hello anybody there, please someone be there."

"H-hello this is Hinata who is this" said Hinata.

"Huh, Hinata but your standing rig… OW, Hinata what did you have to go and hit me for" said the male voice.

"You and your having to out do your dad, now our son is lost in time some where" said a female voice.

"Um, your son is right here" said Hinata.

"Is he ok?" asked the female voice.

"Yes, he's fine" said Hinata.

"Good, who is this?" asked the male voice.

"She already said she was Hinata" said the female voice.

"She did didn't she, wait that's good at last he's with his mother" said the male voice.

"How old are you?" asked the female voice.

"Ten" stated Hinata.

"Ten! You sent our son back twelve years Naruto" said the female voice.

"So who is it that I am talking to?" asked Hinata.

"Well I guess it would be yourself and Naruto from twelve years in the future" said the female voice.

"You're me in the future but you're all bossy like Sakura" said Hinata.

"Don't worry you're only bossy when I do something stupid" said Future Naruto.

"Like creating a jutsu that can send people back in time" said Future Hinata.

"Hey that wasn't stupid just not knowing how to aim it is" said Future Naruto.

"Well anyway, let me guess Father decided to use Haku as a test didn't he, but don't worry about it to much you'll do fine, and things will get better with Dad in a couple of years" said Future Hinata.

"Ok, but how will Haku get back to you?" asked Hinata.

"We don't know that yet but I'm working on it, but I think the Third might be able to help figure it out and you should tell him about Haku anyway before any rumors start spreading, plus he can help you with Haku and I'm sure that my past self will help you too, especially if you tell him exactly who Haku is or at less tell him it will help him become Hokage" said Future Naruto.

"Well goo…" said Future Hinata being cut of by static.

"Hello, Hello" said Hinata wondering why they were cut off.

"Well I guess we need to go see Hokage-sama" said Hinata to Haku.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Well there's the first chapter what did you think, now I know that the whole send a baby back in time had been done at least once before but I don't think anyone has gone back this far or considered it a crossover with Mama's a Fourth Grader so in that respect it is a first**

**Please Review so I know if this is any good**


	2. Hokage meet the baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: this was a hard chapter to write but was fun at the same time, I tried to show both the grandfatherly and The Great Leader side of the Third (I've done the Leader side of him in Time ANBU but this is the first time for me to write the grandfatherly side of him) and how Haku is already changing Hinata (though she's still quiet and shy)**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 2**

**Hokage meet the baby**

**(Later the same day that Haku appeared in the Hokage's office)**

"Come in" said the Third when he heard a knock at his office door.

"May I talk with you Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata as she opened the door.

'Did she just say a whole sentence with out stuttering' wondered the Third and then said "of course you can Hinata, but only if you answer my question."

"What would your question be Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata.

"Are you not stuttering because you finally got Naruto?" asked the Third with a big smile on his face.

"W-what n-no, I have not even been able to talk to him" said Hinata blushing.

How he didn't notice the bundle in Hinata's arms before he didn't know, but figured that now was the time to ask.

"Hinata what is in that blanket?" asked the Third.

"He is what I wanted to talk to you about Hokage-sama" said Hinata.

"He who is he?" asked the Third.

"He is Haku Namikaze, the grandson of the fourth Hokage" said Hinata as she moved the blanket to show Haku's face.

The Third put down his pipe and folded his hands in front of him saying "the Fourth died before having any children so it is impossible for him to have a grandson."

'Hokage-sama only acted like this once before in front of her and that's when I had asked him what happened to Sasuke's Clan' thought Hinata so she decided to come out with the whole truth by saying "I apparently know the father of my child better then you do then Hokage-sama, or I should say my future child."

The Third was shocked not at Hinata calling Haku her son, she didn't even raise her voice, it was the words she use they were not her normal polite ones, in fact she sounded like Sakura.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama it was a slip of the tongue, I am very sorry" said Hinata when she realized she had practically yelled at the Third.

"Don't worry about it you were mad that I didn't believe that your child was the grand..." said the Third as he realized what she had said to him and then said questionably "your child?"

"Well, it is kind of hard to believe but Haku is my son from twelve years in the future" said Hinata as she handed the Third Haku's Necklace.

"How do you know this is true?" asked the Third.

"There is a headset radio in a bag that came with Haku that some how could send a signal through time and I talked to the Naruto and I of that time and they said that Naruto was working on a jutsu to send things through time and had accidentally sent Haku back to this time" said Hinata.

"So, you decided to take care of you future son then" said the Third, believing her when he saw the pictures in the necklace.

"Well, my Father found Haku first and turned taking care of him a test to see if I can be of some use to him" said Hinata.

"Oh… well, if you need help with Haku just come to me and I'll help where ever I can" said the Third.

"Thank you, now I just need to figure out what to do with him while I am at the academy, oh and the Naruto from the future wanted to see if you could help send Haku back" said Hinata.

"Well I have an idea of what to do about the academy, and I'll see what I can do to help send Haku back but it will be hard if I can't talk with Naruto" said the Third.

"Thank you again, but speaking of Naruto, how am I going to tell him about Haku" said Hinata.

"I think I can take care of that" said the Third.

"Thank you, I guess I must go home so I can be ready to go to class tomorrow, until we meet again" said Hinata.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow, since I'll be at the academy then" said the Third as Hinata and Haku turned toward the door.

"Oh before I forget Hokage-sama I will be back to talk to you about the Uchiha clan and Naruto's Father"

"Well we can talk about that after your classes tomorrow" said the Third nervously and thought as they left 'Well at least Haku takes after his mother and is quiet, though that might be changing because of Haku'.

"Did I just see what I think I saw" said an ANBU as he appeared in the office.

"What did you see Kakashi?" asked the Third.

"That little Hyuuga girl that is always following Naruto around holding a kid with blond hair" said Kakashi.

"Perhaps it was what you saw or maybe you just need a break from ANBU, how about you stop for a while and try being a Jonin sensei, but for now go get me Iruka" said the Third.

"Right away Hokage" said Kakashi as he thought 'maybe I should take a break it might be fun to tort… I mean teach some Genin, perhaps I can find a team like mine was.'

**(Sometime later still at the Hokage's Office)**

"Good your finally here Iruka, I knew I should not have sent that ANBU to find you" said the Third.

"What did you need me for this late at night for, Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka.

"Yes well, it has come to my attention that there is one type of mission that we never really taught the Genin to be ready for" said the Third.

"What kind of mission is that, I thought we covered everything?" said Iruka.

"I did not realize it till recently that we do not train the students how to raise a child, incase they ever have an infiltration mission were a family is needed," said the Third while thinking 'maybe Naruto pranks are rubbing off on me but it's certainly helping me now.'

"Hokage-sama I don't see a reason to worry about that it will be a long time before any of the students have a mission like that and by then they will probably be parents and won't need that kind of training" said Iruka.

"You never know Iruka, they say parents are getting younger all the time so we might need them to be ready for a mission like that when they are only 15, maybe even 12" said the Third and then added "how about this we have one girl and one guy try it this year and use them as test subjects and if it works out we add it to what we teach if not we'll drop it and not worry about it."

"Ok it won't hurt to try it, do you have an idea of who to use?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga" said the Third "in fact I knew I could talk you in to this so I already told Hinata about it and she will bring the child with her tomorrow."

"Well if that is all, I'll be going then" said Iruka.

"So you are not going to protest my choices" said the Third.

"No, I think it might even be good for them, Naruto might calm down a little and Hinata might not be as shy after this" said Iruka.

"Well then, good night and I will be at the academy tomorrow to tell them with you" said the Third.

"Very well, good night Hokage-sama" said Iruka leaving for his home.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Yes the ages I gave are cracks at other fanfics where they have kids at those ages (especially the crazy SasuHinas where they're 12, those are the dumbest ones ever Hinata chasing Naruto around while making babies with Sasuke that makes a lot of sense) **

**If you can't tell I haven't decided if I'm going to make this completely AU or make it so that this could have really happened but was never shown since they never shown anything from when they were 10 in the manga or anime**

**Please Review**


	3. Crazy Fangirls, the Teacher, and Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: just to make this clear I don't care if you flame any of my stories just make it an intelligent flame or I might point it out and laugh my head off after I read it, the reason I bring this up is because I don't want flames about Ino and Sakura when this is when they're 10 which means that they are rabid fangirls, I'm not bashing them**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 3**

**Crazy Fangirls, the Teacher, and Dad**

**(The academy class room the next day)**

As everyone got to class they noticed that there was something different in the classroom and everyone was wondering why he was there. After everyone arrived, Hinata holding a blanket with something in it, Iruka said "All right everyone sit down and SHUT UP"; he yelled the last part since no one was listening to him, well Hinata and surprisingly Naruto were listening.

Once everyone was seated and quiet Iruka said "now that you're settled down Hokage-sama has an announcement to make about something that we might add to future classes."

The Third then stepped forward and said "I have noticed that the academy does not teach you about all of the different types of infiltration missions that there are, so two of you, a boy and girl, will be paired together to try an idea of how to teach you how to perform these kind if missions" he paused and then continued "Iruka and I have talked and we have decided that the two should be-"

"ME AND SASUKE-KUN" shouted Sakura.

"NO WAY, IT'S ME AND SASUKE-KUN" shouted Ino back.

Then all the girls in the class were yelling that it was them and Sasuke that got to do what ever the idea was. Well, all the girls but Hinata she was too surprised at how the Third decided to handle the situation to say anything, until Haku started to cry.

"Hey, can you girls be quieter you woke up Haku" said Hinata, but it was to quiet to be heard over the yelling.

"SHUT UP" yelled Iruka as Naruto walked up to Hinata's seat having heard the crying. That quieted the girls enough that the girls heard the baby and ran up to where they heard it.

"As I was saying, we picked Hinata and Naruto, they will be caring for the orphan in Hinata's arms until further notice" said the Third.

All the girls that were headed toward Hinata stopped and stared at the Third and said "What, you're going to let Naruto near a baby." Of course none of the guys cared it just meant that they didn't have to worry about the baby or as a particular shadow jutsu user would say 'the troublesome baby.'

"Yes, Iruka and I think that it will do Naruto and Hinata some good to have something or I should say someone to distract from their normal routines" said the Third and then added "and Iruka will watch over them to make sure the baby stays safe, right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Iruka.

This whole time Haku was crying, but all of the sudden the room was quiet, well that was until Haku started to laugh and that was because of the funny faces Naruto was making.

"Well, I've been avoiding my duties long enough so I best get back to my office, Iruka have Hinata introduce the baby and then continue on with class as normal" said the Third as he walked out the door.

"Ok, Hinata and Naruto come up here and introduce the baby" said Iruka.

'What am I going to say I can't really say he's real family name or I'll have more questions than I got answers, but then again even Father thought he was a Hyuuga so lets just go with that' thought Hinata as she and Naruto got to the front of the class.

"This little boy is Haku Hyuuga" said Hinata shyly as she moved Haku so that everyone could see him. As she did that everyone one was surprise by the fact that Hinata didn't stutter, and Iruka, Sakura, and Ino were surprised twice because of the fact that if Hinata and Naruto were older Haku could have been their kid, well only Iruka thought of the older part.

"How dare you have a kid before me and Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"Ha, like you got a chance with Sasuke-kun, Ino pig" said Sakura.

"More of a chance than you do, forehead girl" said Ino which started another fight between most of the girls in the class.

"INO, SAKURA SIT DOWN NOW" yelled Iruka then said "there is no way for Haku to be Hinata and Naruto's child they are too young and Hokage-sama said that Haku was an orphan."

"But look at his eyes and hair their just like Hinata's and Naruto's" said Ino.

"Well, maybe he's yours and my cousin, Neji's, he has eyes like mine and you have blond hair like Naruto-kun's so Haku is just as likely to be yours" said Hinata.

"Well… um… fine, Haku is just some orphan" said Ino.

"Good now maybe I can teach something today, Hinata, you and Naruto can go sit back down now" said Iruka then added "oh, Kiba switch seats with Naruto."

"Sure I'll move so Haku's daddy can sit next to his mommy" teased Kiba as he moved.

Hinata and Naruto both had a sleight blush as they sat back down and waited for Iruka to start teaching.

Iruka said "Now that is done lets get back to where we were yesterday, Nin-jutsu is..."

After that class continued as it normally did, well other then the bomb Haku dropped in his diaper that was bad enough to knock out Kiba, but once Hinata dragged off a stubborn Naruto to show him how to change a diaper everything went back to normal. It was now after class and Iruka thought it was a good time to ask Naruto about something that was bugging him all day.

"Hey, Naruto can I talk to you for a second?" Iruka asked.

"Sure" said Naruto.

"See you later Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Wait Hinata, wasn't I told to help you care for Haku?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but I need to talk to Hokage-sama and Iruka wants to talk to you" said Hinata.

"Ok, but how about we meet at Ichiraku's ramen stand and talk after your done talking to Ojii-san?" asked Naruto.

"Ok" said Hinata as she left the room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"I just thought that it was weird for you not to say anything about having to take care of Haku" said Iruka.

"Why should I, he is my kid" said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Iruka

"Well, I found this book once that said that babies are brought by stork to its parents, I just never thought Ojii-san was a stork" said Naruto.

"Oh, that's just a story that people tell kids, Haku isn't your kid Naruto, you're much too young to worry about having kids of your own, but you still need to help Hinata with Haku" said Iruka as he thought 'and I hope you don't ask me where babies come from, I'm not ready to answer a question like that.'

"Don't worry I'll help, though I wish Hinata would take care of the diapers" said Naruto.

"I think all guys wish that Naruto" said Iruka chuckling a little.

"See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei, I'm going to go get supper and wait for Hinata" said Naruto.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" said Iruka.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: I couldn't help but throw in a little cute/sad/funny Naruto moment at the end, not too much comedy yet but should get funnier after the next chapter, since all the explanations and hide the kid in plain sight, needs to be taken care of first**

**With Leaf being a ninja village I didn't think that Hinata would be able to hide a kid at home like in Mama's a 4th grader so I went with hiding him right out in the open, hey it worked for hiding the Fourth's son so why not his grandson too**

**Please Review**


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: Well the Naruto anime is going to have fun explaining why all of Naruto's friends know he has Kyuubi sealed in him now, if the manga takes a chapter or more to have Naruto tell anyone, since the filler had no one reacted to Naruto going 3 tails**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings  
**

**(In the Hokage's office)**

'I hope Hinata forgot about our meeting me today, nope' thought the Third as he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in" said the Third and Hinata walked in holding Haku.

"Hello Hinata how was school today?" said the Third.

"It was fine Hokage-sama" said Hinata "but why did you make Naruto-kun help me with Haku, I would have been fine by myself I did help with my sister" said Hinata.

"I know but it will be easier to explain to people about Haku if I make it look like I ordered you to raise Haku" said the Third.

"But Naruto surprisingly wants to help, and I know Father won't let him near his house" said Hinata.

"That's why I talked to your father and set it up so that you and Naruto will live with Iruka while the two of you take care of Haku" said the Third.

"M-me l-live w-with N-Naruto-k-kun" said Hinata as she fainted back into her seat with Haku on her lap.

'I guess Naruto is the only one who can get her over that' thought the Third as he waited for Hinata to wake up.

"I-I'm r-really g-going to s-stay in Iruka-sensei's h-house with N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata once she woke up.

"Yes, but Iruka lives in a big house and you will have a room all to yourself so it will be more like living in an apartment, I've seen the room and it even has a bathroom of its own" said the Third.

"But I thought Iruka-sensei lived by himself so why does he have a big house?" asked Hinata.

"It was left to him by his parents and even though it's really too big for him he doesn't want to sell it just to move to a small apartment , that and I've heard he's got his eye on a trench coat wearing woman.

"Iruka-sensei likes someone, wait you are trying to distract me from asking you about the Uchiha and Naruto's father" said Hinata.

"I was hoping you would forget to asked abut that, and I'll worn you that both of the things you are asking about are only known by three people and if you tell anyone they are punishable by death, so are you sure you want to know" said the Third.

"Yes, I am sure" said Hinata.

"Well I won't tell you every thing, but as you found out Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, who was better known as the fourth Hokage or as the Yellow Flash, who died killing the Kyuubi, and as for Itachi, well, let's just say he isn't as bad as he was made to look" said the Third.

"Is there a reason that you will only tell me what I already know?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the more I tell you the better the chance you'll tell on accident" said the Third.

"It's that big of a secret" said Hinata.

"No bigger, it would probably change everyone's opinion on Naruto and Sasuke" said the Third.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well, to make it easier to understand, all of Sasuke's fangirls might just switch to Naruto" said the Third smiling.

"Wow, that would be bad" said Hinata "I think I'm ok just knowing that Itachi may not be bad, and knowing for sure the Fourth was Naruto's father, thought I would like to know why Uzumaki was chosen for his family name."

"I'll answer that, it was his mother's family name" said the Third.

"How has no one figured it out other than me, I mean Naruto looks almost the same as his father, and he has the same family name as his mother" said Hinata.

"I don't know myself, but some times people just overlook things that they don't want to see" said the Third.

"You do not have to worry about me saying anything, and if you ever want to tell me the whole story I promise not to tell anyone" said Hinata.

"I know you won't say anything, and in time everyone with know who Naruto's parents were" said the Third.

"Thank you for seeing me again, but now I have to meet with Naruto-kun, so until we meet again, Hokage-sama" said Hinata.

"See you later" said the Third as Hinata walked out of the office.

**(Later at Ichiraku's ramen)**

"Hey Hinata" shouted Naruto as he saw her walk up to where he was sitting.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun" responded Hinata sitting next to him.

"So everything go ok with the Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"E-everything went f-fine, and he told me that w-while we are taking care of Haku we will be l-living with I-Iruka-sensei" said Hinata.

"Cool I always wondered what his apartment looked like" stated Naruto.

"It not an a-apartment he has a house" said Hinata.

"What he has a house, I always thought he lived in an apartment somewhere" said Naruto.

"Nope, he owns a house, by the way w-what did Iruka-sensei w-want to talk to you about?" asked Hinata.

"Why I wasn't complaining about helping you with Haku" said Naruto.

"That is t-true you did not say a-anything for m-most of the day" said Hinata "why w-were you so quiet today?" asked Hinata.

"I thought that Haku was really my kid, so I didn't think to say anything about it, but Iruka straightened me out" said Naruto then added "but don't worry I still want to help."

"Well then you can h-help right now and c-change Haku's diaper" said Hinata as she handed Haku to Naruto.

"What, why me?" asked Naruto.

"You j-just said you w-would still help me" said Hinata.

"Fine, what has Hinata been feeding you Haku, you smell worse than Akamaru after he's been in the rain" said Naruto taking Haku a nearby restroom to change him.

'No wonder Naruto-kun likes playing pranks all the time, this is fun knowing the truth about Haku and see everyone figure it out but not believing it' thought Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" said Iruka as he walked up.

"Hello Iruka-sensei" said Hinata.

"Where's Haku?" asked Iruka.

"Naruto-kun is changing him right now" said Hinata.

"Wow, he really is helping you" said Iruka.

"Yes he is, and they are coming back now" said Hinata

"Hey Iruka-sensei when are we going to go to your house?" said Naruto.

"I see Hokage-sama told you, well if you're done eating we can head over now" said Iruka.

"I have not eaten yet but I can wait till after you show us your house" said Hinata.

"Well, let's go quickly then" said Iruka as they head off to his house.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Hopefully the Third didn't come off sounding like a mobster (I was rewatching Speed Grafter while I was writing that part) **

**And yes I think dirty diapers smell worse than a wet dog**

**Please Review**


	5. First Night at Iruka's House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: SORRY for taking so long to up date been busy at work (where I do most of my writing) and I just got Soul Calibur 4 for my X-box 360 so I haven't had time to write but I did find out that you can make some pretty good likenesses of Naruto characters on its create a character, I've got Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke done and know I can at least make Tenten and the Third too (their all older of course and the best looking are my ANBU Hinata (coolest thing is the fact the ANBU like mask they have is a fox So I can even show my support for NaruHina as she kicks everyone's butt, the game even has both of her hair styles) and Hokage Naruto (complete with short robe that looks like his dad's but no spiky hair), you can't really tell who Sakura and Sasuke are with out their names but they don't look too bad ( wasn't an out fit for either of them that really look close to theirs but Sakura's hair looks just like hers (she's flat-chested too lol) and Sasuke doesn't have his butt bow or duck-butt hair but his eyes almost look like he has his blood line)**

**But any way on to a short chapter of…**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 5**

**First Night at the House**

**(Iruka's house)**

"So here's my house" said Iruka.

"Wow, you got a big house Iruka-sensei" said Naruto looking at the two story house in front of him.

"It more than enough for me, though I'm sure it's not as big as the house in the Hyuuga compound, so you might be a little cramped here, Hinata" said Iruka.

"I do not stay in the house there much I'm usually in the dojo or the garden, the most I'm in the house is when I sleep in my room" said Hinata.

"Oh, well I'll show you to your rooms" said Iruka.

As they entered the house they took off their shoes in the small mudroom and stepped into the great room with a big couch, once. The four of them were in the great room Iruka said "since I live alone I use the office here on the first floor for my bedroom, Hinata and Haku will stay in the master bedroom up stairs, Naruto is staying in the bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom, and the kitchen is over there."

"Wow, you could fit my apartment in just this room" said Naruto then smiling added "you think I could stay here even after Haku goes home?"

"No" said Iruka.

"Why not Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"For the same reason I haven't let you stay with me when you started the academy" said Iruka.

"And why was that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have to tell you and I won't either" said Iruka.

"Oh come on you can tell me" whined Naruto.

"No" said Iruka.

During this time the group had walked up stairs.

"Now, don't worry all your stuff was moved in to your rooms so go ahead and take a look" said Iruka.

As they looked in their bedrooms Naruto and Hinata both noticed something off and said "Iruka-sensei this isn't everything."

"It's not?" asked Iruka.

"No, there is some stuff that I had hidden so no one would find it" said Naruto.

"I did as well" said Hinata.

"Well then why don't you go get the rest of your stuff and you can go eat Hinata, I'll even watch Haku" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Naruto as he ran off to get his things.

"Are you sure your ok with watching Haku?" asked Hinata as the rest of the group walked to the front door.

"Yes, we'll be fine" said Iruka.

"Alright" said Hinata as she stepped outside and gave Haku to Iruka saying "I will be back soon, Haku."

"See you soon" said Iruka as he stood on the door step as Hinata left.

That's when he finally got a good look at Haku, smiled and said to him "if I didn't know any better I would say that those two were your real parents."

Just as Iruka turned around to go back inside a particular pink haired mother of a pink haired academy student walked by thinking 'just wait till the rest of the girl hear that Iruka is a father though I wonder where it mother is.'

**(A little while later still at Iruka's house)**

"I'm back" said Naruto walking in the door.

"Welcome back Naruto, did you find the things you were looking for?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah I did" said Naruto.

"Good. It's getting late, so why don't you put your things away and go find Hinata and walk her back here when she's done with what she needs to do" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Naruto as he ran off to his room and shortly after ran out the front door.

**(****Ichiraku's**** ramen)**

"Hey Hinata" said Naruto once he found Hinata eating at Ichiraku's.

"Hello Naruto-kun, w-what are y-you doing here?" said Hinata.

"Iruka-sensei asked me to walk you back once your done eating, since it's getting late" said Naruto.

"Oh, well I am a-almost finished" said Hinata while thinking 'I wish he would have thought of that on his own'.

"Ok, I don't mind I can wait" said Naruto.

It didn't take Hinata long to finish eating and pay for the ramen and so they silently headed back to where their home was for now, since they didn't know what to talk about.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: sorry once again for being late and the short chapter but I found out that while this is the funest story I've written its also the hardest one to write being that I'm trying to get back to the same point I started at (I'm trying to do one more like planet of the apes where they go through the story and end up back where they started, not change all the events to what I like, IE this story will end either at or before Naruto's artwork on the Hokages' faces, but I'll do a epilogue that sends the story back to the beginning) so the chapters will probably take awhile to write but I will try to get at least one chapter out a week (this will be the shortest chapter)**

**Please Review**


	6. the MWNC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: Well I don't know what's going on with Sakura in the anime but it looks like the anime might be going a different direction then the manga (but probably not), with the whole NaruSakuness going on and everybody knowing Naruto has Kyuubi in him, so what crazy thing the anime going to change next Asuma living though his fight with Hidan (It's almost like their making the anime nicer so that Cartoon Network doesn't have to move it to Adult Swim after the time skip) heck they even skipped Toby (Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki) running from the 3-tail**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 6**

**The MWNC**

**(A couple of days later in a hidden location AKA the basement of Sakura's parents' house)**

"Ok ok settle down now, I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" shouted a pink haired woman. She waited a bit then continued "now, I know that the MWNC haven't met since Mikoto was murdered by her son but I have found out that one of the teachers at the academy may have had a child out of wedlock and is setting a bad example for the students-"

"What, which one was it" interrupted a woman who was the mother of the laziest boy in the academy.

"Iruka" said the pink haired woman.

"But why would he do something like that he always seemed like one of the best teachers at the academy, I don't think he would do something like that, maybe he was watching the child for someone" said the woman who oddly enough was wearing an apron with 'kiss the cook big man' printed on it.

"What are we going to do about it then?" asked the blond of the group.

"I'm going to spy on him to find out the truth and if he does have a kid we'll bring it up with the Third" said the pink haired woman.

"Well, I'll go with you" said the blond.

"Ok then let's go" said the pink haired woman.

**(At the academy after class)**

"Ok class see you tomorrow, and don't for get to study for the quiz on Friday" said Iruka.

Once all the student other then Naruto and Hinata left Naruto said "you're not sick are you Iruka-sensei you were sneezing a lot during class."

"You were Iruka-sensei and I don't want Haku getting sick from you" said Hinata.

"I'm fine, I think a bunch of nagging wives we're talking about me that's all" joked Iruka.

"Yeah right Iruka-sensei, but are you sure you're not sick" said Naruto.

"I'm fine now let's head home" said Iruka.

**(Outside the academy in some bushes)**

"There they are" whispered the pink haired woman.

"Yep, but I think you're wrong about Iruka, it looks like he's helping Hinata and Naruto with the assignment Hokage-sama gave them" said the blond.

"Well he probably making up for the demon brat's stupidly" said the pink hair.

"Why do you still think Naruto is the demon?" asked the blond.

"Look at all the mayhem he causes around the village I'm surprised he hasn't gone and panted the Hokage's faces yet" said the pink hair.

"Now I can't say that the fox hasn't affected him, but he is much too nice to be the demon, see he's even feeding the baby" said the blond.

"Well I'm going to talk to Iruka about letting that demon near a baby" said the pink hair.

'This is going to end badly I think' thought the blond as they walked up to Iruka, Hinata, Haku, and Naruto.

"Ah, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san what brings you two here your daughters already went home" said Iruka.

"Well I wanted to see the orphan that Hinata and Naruto are taking care of" said the blond.

"I did as well" said the pink hair.

As the two women look at Haku they were both surprised but for different reasons…

"What the baby's name, it's so cute" said the blond.

"Haku" said Hinata not noticing Iruka being dragged off by the pink hair.

While Hinata talked with the blond Iruka was hassled by the pink hair, "what is that thing, you're letting 10 year olds do that kind of stuff, especially that demon" said the pink hair.

"What are you talking about and what demon?" asked Iruka.

"You're letting kids do adult things and the Uzumaki" said the pink hair.

"Naruto is not a demon, and Haku is an orphan, he may look like Naruto but that is improbable seeing that he would have only been 9 at the time Haku was born" said Iruka.

"Well then, I'll be back when I find out the truth" said the pink hair storming off.

"I better go too" said the blond chasing after her.

"So what did Sakura-chan's mom want with you Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, so how about we stop for ramen on the way home" said Iruka.

"You know I always want ramen Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

"How about you Hinata?" asked Iruka.

"That would be fine" said Hinata.

"Well let's go then" shouted Naruto running off to Ichiraku's.

**(At Ichiraku's ramen)**

"Sakura-chan's mom looked mad about something so are you sure it was nothing Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, she just wanted to ask how Sakura was doing in class" said Iruka lying.

"Oh ok" said Naruto as he returned to eating his lunch.

"It's been a week so how has raising Haku been going any problems?" asked Iruka.

"No we have not had any problems that Naruto-kun or I could not handle" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I can even stand the smell of Haku's dirty diapers" add Naruto.

"No one has bothered you about Haku?" asked Iruka.

"Well there was the one time that some lady tried to run off with Haku yelling something about a demon but Hinata stopper her and explained to her about the assignment Hokage-sama gave us and she just left after giving Hinata Haku" said Naruto.

"Well if that happens again make should you tell me or Hokage-sama" said Iruka.

"I told Hokage-sama later that day" said Hinata.

"Well then let's finish our lunch and I'll help you two with your academy work" said Iruka.

"Ok, but I want to work on the jutsus first" said Naruto.

"I know you do but you need work on more then just jutsus" said Iruka.

"Fine, just as long as you help me with my jutsus sometime today" said Naruto.

"I will but for now finish your lunch" said Iruka

**End of Chapter**

**AN: About why I have Sakura's mom like I do is because Sakura's attitude toward Naruto had to come from some where I mean until Sai joined Team Kakashi Naruto was the only one Sakura hit **

**MWNC (Mothers with Ninja Children) a gossip group that started at the same time as Hidden Leaf by the wives of the First and Second Hokage, main purpose is to 'observe' things going on in Leaf and complain to the Hokage about them some members are Mother of the laziest boy in the academy (Yoshino Nara), The pink hair (Sakura's mom), Woman who oddly enough was wearing an apron with 'kiss the cook big man' printed on it (Mrs. Akimichi, Choji's mom), and The blond (Ino's mom)**

**Please Review**


	7. Grades

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: Well I got a very good reason for posting this chapter so late and that is because Ohio got hit by Hurricane Ike (well the winds of Ike we didn't get the rain, they were around 76-84 MPH aka category 1 hurricane) on Sunday and I lost electricity, my house was almost hit by a tree, my grandparents' house did get hit slightly by one, and there was a lot to clean up so I'm back now and can say that I lived through a hurricane (I was the one who lassoed the tree (in the middle of the hurricane I might add) that almost hit my house (well my parents' house))**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 7**

**Grades**

**(End of class Thursday)**

"Ok class, don't forget the quiz tomorrow" said Iruka to his students as all but Hinata and Naruto left.

"Naruto, I noticed you grades are improving lately and if you pass tomorrow's quiz you'll no longer be last in class what really, maybe Sakura-chan will like me then, but I'm having trouble with the stuff on the Fourth" said Naruto much to the dismay of Hinata.

"Well, I have an idea on how to help you and you might even have better grades than Kiba by the end of the year, but Hinata will have to go along with the idea" said Iruka.

"I'll help if I can" said Hinata.

"Well I think you can help, I would like you two to study together" said Iruka.

"But why with me, Shikamaru is the smartest in the class" said Hinata then mumbled "though he is too lazy to prove it."

"He's too lazy and you're in the same house as Naruto so neither of you would have to worry about staying out late or parents worrying about you" said Iruka as he thought 'that and it might get Naruto to notice you more since it will force you two to talk to each other more.'

"I'm ok with it if Hinata is because she's smart too" said Naruto.

"Ok, I'll help Naruto-kun study" said Hinata.

"Well, let's head home then so we can have supper and you two can study for tomorrow" said Iruka.

**(Later that night Naruto and Hinata studying)**

"We will start with the problems you are having with the fourth Hokage, is that alright, Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

"Ok, well my big problem is my history book says that the Fourth died while he killed the Kyuubi and his wife and kid died in labor that same night but I looked at Iruka-sensei's and it said that the Fourth was never married or had a kid, so I don't know which book is right but I wouldn't think that Iruka-sensei would have the wrong one and I don't know why I would have the wrong book" said Naruto.

"Why have you not asked Iruka-sensei about your book?" asked Hinata while she thought 'though it is odd that your book is closer to the truth.'

"I did once and he even gave me a new book but I still find pages that are different then everybody else's book" said Naruto.

"That is weird, I do not think Iruka-sensei would give you the wrong book but I don't know who is doing or how your book is getting switched" said Hinata.

"I know it's not Iruka-sensei he wouldn't do something like that, but I don't know who's doing it either" said Naruto.

"Well you can share my book and we will study together so we only need one book" said Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata-chan you're a whole lot nicer then Sakura-chan" stated Naruto thinking 'did I just call Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, I guess I did but she is nicer then Sakura-chan.'

'Did he just call me Hinata-chan, must have been a slip' thought Hinata as she said "Well, I do l-like… to help y-you, I mean people" said Hinata nervously.

"Why are you stuttering again, you haven't stuttered since Tuesday" said Naruto.

"It is nothing, let us get back to studying" said Hinata thinking 'I did not notice that I have stopped stuttering I must be use to being around Naruto-kun, but I still can't seem to tell him how I feel."

"Ok" said Naruto and they studied together for the rest of the night.

**(The next day after class)**

"Have a great weekend and see you on Monday" said Iruka as all but Hinata and Naruto left once again.

"So, how did I do on the test Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You did great Naruto, and you did too Hinata, if you two keep it up you might graduate at the top of the class in academics, you should work together on the jutsus and you could even beat Sasuke by then" said Iruka.

"What, really, we could be that good" said Naruto.

"Yes you two could be" said Iruka.

"If I was better than Sasuke then Saku..." Naruto paused thinking 'I don't think that it would matter to her if I was smart but Hinata seems to like to help me.' "No she wouldn't like me anyway" said Naruto then asked Hinata "so after diner you want to practice our jutsus Hinata."

"Ok" said Hinata.

"Well let's get home then" said Iruka as they left the school.

"Good they're finally gone now to see what that demon got on the test" whispered a man behind a mask not knowing that there was someone else that was watching Naruto.

"What that's impossible Danzo-sama had me switch his book twice there's no way that he did this good I just will have to change it and tell Danzo-sama" said the man as he changed Naruto's grade and left.

'Maybe I should give Naruto a chance but I can't let anyone but the Hokage know about what I just saw or who knows what Danzo will do to me' thought the person that was originally watching Naruto as they left.

**(Root Headquarters)**

"Danzo-sama the demon's grades have greatly improved since he was assigned to watch that baby, what are you to have me do about it" said the man in the mask.

"What I he becomes a ninja me plans to force him to join us will be ruined, and you will do nothing, I will trick Mizuki in to helping us, he hates the demon anyway and I will have him keep an eye on Naruto's grades and make sure he fails" said Danzo.

"Very well Danzo-sama I'll go get Mizuki for you" said the man in the mask as he left to find Mizuki.

**(Mean while in the Hokage's office)**

"Come in" said the Third when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hokage-sama I have some bad news I must bring to your attention" said Sakura's mom as she walked in to the office.

"How bad is it?" asked the Third.

"Very I'd say, Danzo's ROOT still exists and they're interfering with Naruto's schooling and grades for some reason that I don't know" said Sakura's mom.

"I already knew that ROOT was still around but it sounds like they're planning something so I keep a closer eye on them and try to find out what it is, now why are you even bring this up to me, thought that you hated, and I quote 'the demon kid'" said the Third.

"I hated Naruto because I though that he was the demon with the way he acted, pranks are something thing that fox demons known to do but after what I saw and heard I'm not so sure any more" said Sakura's mom.

"Well it's good to hear that there is someone else that doesn't hate Naruto, though I'm sure you'll still be watching he like you have been, anything else I should know about" said the Third.

"No" Sakura's mom said embarrassed that someone had found out that she was following Naruto around.

"Then you may go" said the Third and then Sakura's mom left.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: just to let you know Mizuki is not in ROOT Danzo is just using him, though apparently it back fired LOL**

**and check out my other story The Tournament of Naruto Fanfic Kids I need pairings for it and reviews on the fights**

**Please Review**


	8. See you later Haku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mama's a Fourth Grader**

**AN: I've ran out of Ideas for this story so this is going to be a little rushed but will be the last chapter but like Lucas when I feel that technology (I mean my writing) has improved enough I'll rewrite this (probably my others too) and make it better**

**Rant warning read rest of AN at your own risk**

**ARGGG I hated the Sasuke only chapters of the manga but it was understandable since you had to know why and how Sasuke became the king of cheating emos but the anime is even worse and they haven't even got to there yet, adding Sai and Sakura to Naruto's training and making Naruto's training like 100 times longer was bad enough now we get to see random ninja being random like the ninja I dubbed 'Ninja the ninja' who is so ninjaish that even when he pulls his mask off he still doesn't talk or making the short fight between Asuma and Hidan take 10 times as long so they can throw more fake jutsus in to the fight I mean if they keep going like this I'll be 99 and asking if someone has finished subbing the fight between Sasuke and Itachi I mean come on kill Asuma already I like the guy but I want to see all the other cool fights and see 'Double Knock Out Girls' animated just to see how much is edited out of it if they even have it**

**Now on to the last chapter of…**

**Mama's an Academy Student**

**Chapter 8**

**See you later Haku**

**(Hokage's office the next morning)**

"So, Hinata how it going raising your future son?" asked the Third.

"Things are going great but other then once he hasn't said a thing, and I think Naruto noticed me now" said Hinata happily.

"Well I think Haku might just be confused seeing how his parent's are only ten, but has Naruto found out that Haku is his son yet?" said the Third.

Just then the door flied open reveling Naruto and Iruka with Naruto shouting "see I was right Haku is my kid."

"He does now" said Hinata while Iruka just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"But they're only ten" said Iruka confused since Naruto and him had just arrived to hear the Third's last question.

"What are you two doing here now" said the Third.

"You call for us, Hokage-sama" said Iruka.

"Yes, but you're ten minutes early" said the Third.

"It sound like it was important so we came early" said Iruka.

"Well, it is but now I have more to tell you, so let me start by saying that what Hinata or I say is to never leave this room" said the Third as both Naruto and Iruka nodded yes.

"I'll start Hokage-sama" said Hinata then turned to where Naruto and Iruka were standing and said "about a month ago I came home and found out that my Father had found Haku on a cushion and he decided that I should watch Haku until his parents were found but threw a necklace that Haku has and a radio message I found out Haku was from the future and he was Naruto and mine."

"Can I see the necklace?" asked Iruka.

"I'm sorry but due to some other things you can figure out from the necklace you can't see it" said the Third.

"Why not?" questioned Iruka.

"I know why he can't show us the necklace, it's because I look just like my dad and I'm Hokage in the picture in it, right, right" said Naruto excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle" said Iruka.

That had the Third and Hinata trying to hide their huge grins as they both wanted to say 'I didn't know you were a monkey's uncle.'

"Anyway back to the story, that is when Hinata came to me to ask what to do about sending Haku back to his own time and how she could still go to the academy which is when I came up with the Idea of the class experiment, and over the past month Hinata has kept me up to date on how Haku is doing" said the Third.

"So how is it going on sending Haku back?" asked Iruka.

"Well, I've got good bad news" said the Third.

"Good bad news, don't you mean good news and bad news" said Hinata unsure of what he meant.

"No I don't, it could be considered either or both, I figured out how to send Haku back and it will be ready in the morning" said the Third.

"But I was having fun raising Haku and staying with Iruka-sensei and Hinata-chan" whined Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata you said that you thought he noticed you not he liked you" said the Third.

"What's not to like about Hinata she's as cute as Sakura and she's a whole lot nicer than Sakura too" said Naruto, as Hinata blushed.

"Well then I'll make a deal with you Naruto but you have to do some things for me too" said the Third.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well Danzo found out your grades are getting better though he doesn't know that I know that's why he wants to put Mizuki as a second teacher but I want you to purposely be dead last and 'try' to graduate early this year and next, and I want you to act like you still like Sakura, lastly don't tell anyone about Haku" said the Third.

"Why do I have to act like I like Sakura, she hates me, and what do I get out of all this acting?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata is heiress to the Hyuuga clan and what do you think people will do to her if they know you two like each other, and Sakura will be safe since she doesn't like you, and if you do this I will promise on your 18th birthday you will become Hokage and if you and Hinata choose to you will be married on her 18th birthday and no one can stop it since it will be by my order" said the Third.

"What marry Hinata but why would I want to do that" stated Naruto.

"Trust me you will change your mind about marriage by the time 8 years go by" said the Third then added "you three my leave now if you don't have any more questions."

"No, Hokage-sama" said the three well Naruto said "Nope, Oji-san" as they left.

And thusly the Hokage's plan went in to action the next morning as Haku was sent back to his own time and the plan was kept perfectly other than Naruto ranting about how he was going to be the next Hokage but the Third let that slide for even he did that a little when he found out he was going to be the third Hokage from the two brothers that proceeded him.

**(Epilogue, 11 years, 11 months later)**

"See you in a month Haku" said a now 22 Naruto.

"Well at least we know he's ok" said Hinata.

"Yep, but are you sure we shouldn't have sent Kushina and Minato with him?" questioned Naruto.

"You know you didn't send them and they are 3 years old, Haku was quiet but you know those two are as bad as you and your mom were, they would probably blab the whole thing to everyone they saw just to see if anyone would die from a heart attack" said Hinata.

"True, true, now we just have to wait for him to come back" said Naruto laughing.

"Yep, recording that message into that radio was genius and to think I fell for it too" said Hinata as they laughed the whole night together.

**End of Story**

**AN: well that's it for this one, now I just got to decide which story to do next and finish my NaruHinaHina one shot (for now it's a one shot but if it's well liked I'll continue it)**

**And the whole 'I'm a monkey's uncle' bit is there because I don't know the Japanese equivalent to it**

**Please Review**


End file.
